La loca vecina
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: Solo bastaron tres días para que Edward y Bella, perdidos en medio de una isla y viviendo muchas locuras, cambiaran sus vidas, se enamoraran y llegaran a desear no volver a Nueva York. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.

 **...**

 **La loca vecina**

 **...**

 **Capítulo beteado por Eve Tolou, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

 **...**

 **Sexy vecina.**

No. Definitivamente no lo haré. Aún no es tiempo, joder.

¿O sí? Digo, ya llevamos 2 años y 4 meses saliendo, pero a veces... Solo a veces siento que lo nuestro solo es sexo sin control, al menos de mi parte. Sé perfectamente que ella tiene sentimientos más allá del cariño hacia mí, pero también sé que yo, no la quiero como ella a mí.

Pero… ¿cómo decirle que lo nuestro ha terminado cuando ella está más ilusionada con esa mierda de que en cualquier momento le pediré matrimonio? Y no lo digo solo por hablar, ella en realidad me tira indirectas, muy directas.

Cada vez que come, cuando salimos a algún restaurante que yo la invito, lo cual resulta muy aburrido, mastica la comida con cuidado, como si esperara que el anillo se lo fuera a echar en la comida. ¡Por Zeus! Yo soy más original, muy a pesar de que ella no provoca nada en mí.

Suspiro, no sé por qué mierdas estoy pensando en esto cuando no estoy seguro y no tengo ningún maldito anillo, me estreso gratis.

Escuché unos ruidos extraños, como de cosas removiéndose y a una mujer hablando. La voz no se escuchaba bien, pero sabía que era de una mujer. Por pura curiosidad, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, mirando hacia el pasillo.

Sí, allí estaba. Una castaña de pelo corto, un corto verdaderamente extraño... Parecido al de hombre. Su cuerpo estaba bien definido, trasero redondo y grande, y piernas de infarto. Ella se giró, dejándome ver sus ojos verdes miel verdaderamente hermosos, su nariz pequeña y sus labios rosados curvados en una sonrisa grande e... Igualmente hermosa. Su corte de pelo, ahora que lo observaba, era mejor, tenía un partido a un lado, lo que hacía que gran parte de su pelo quedara hacia la derecha. Era realmente hermosa.

— ¡Hola! —me saludó con entusiasmo mientras movía su mano formando un saludo también—. ¡Ay! Siento mucho el ruido que estoy haciendo.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera y no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

—Hola, no te preocupes. No me molesta —le sonreí y me acerqué a ella—. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Ella sonrió.

—Un placer Edward, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero llámame solo Bella. —Estiró su mano y la tomé, sintiendo una descarga de energía.

Y no fui el único en sentirla, ella abrió los ojos hasta el tope y yo igual.

—Bella —dije su nombre disfrutando cómo se sentía en mi boca—. Lindo nombre, muy lindo.

—Gracias —dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Edward, también es un nombre muy lindo, a decir verdad, y poco común.

—Es poco común, porque es un nombre viejo —Ambos reímos y ella golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro.

—Naah, es lindo. —No, no era lindo, era sexy... Y viejo.

—Bien, te creeré. —Le guiñé el ojo y ella rio relajadamente.

—Nunca miento, Edward.

Tras unas palabras más, regresé con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro a mi departamento. Ella realmente era hermosa y todo una loquilla. Me gustaba.

Pensamiento un poco peligroso, pero era la verdad, ella me gustaba, así a simple vista y pocas palabras, ella era esa clase de mujer que sin dudarlo dos veces te podía hacer dejar a cualquiera.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en el sillón y prendí mi pantalla plasma para ver un poco de televisión, estaba aburrido y era mejor ver la televisión antes de ir corriendo hacia Bella y pedirle que charláramos un poco más.

Me centré en la televisión dejando de lado la cantarina voz de Bella, que atravesaba las paredes de mi departamento hasta que mi celular sonó, lo miré y me di cuenta que era Irina, mi novia.

—Hola —saludé y mi voz salió con aburrimiento.

—Hola, Edward —saludó tras un suspiro, a veces creo que ella sabe que lo nuestro no da para más, pero simplemente se aferra a esto. Ambos estamos demasiado acostumbrados.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —Nosotros no éramos de los que usábamos apodos, en realidad, era yo el que no los usaba con ella. No me nacía decírselos, ella lo entendió y también dejó de hacerlo.

—Nada, solo... Tú sabes, quiero hablar un momento con mi novio —balbuceó. Me sentí como la mierda por eso.

—Oh, claro. —Suspiré—. Y... ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Esto era realmente incómodo, lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso. Nuestro noviazgo estaba más frio que Alaska. Otro motivo más para no pedirle matrimonio.

—No sé, Edward, podríamos hablar de cualquier cosa, ya sabes... Los novios se cuentan cosas, lo que hacen. No lo sé.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, esto era frustrante.

—Se acaba de mudar una chica al apartamento de enfrente. —Sin darme cuenta sonreí, Bella fue la alegría de mi día.

—Eso es genial, Edward, me alegra mucho que ya tengas una vecina —comentó y estaba alegre.

—Sí, ella se llama Bella, está realmente loca, deberías ver su pelo es... Indescriptible, pero se le ve fantástico.

—Vaya, hablas muy entusiasmado. —Inhaló bruscamente—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Tal vez, lo nuestro no da para más. Pero no se lo diría, sería realmente cruel decírselo por teléfono.

—Supongo que no. —Escuché su suspiro.

—Edward, te amo, mucho —gemí, esto me hacía sentir mal por mis estúpidos pensamientos y por mi tan rápida atracción hacia Bella.

—Yo… yo te quiero mucho, Irina.

—Bien, yo... Me tengo que ir, tengo una llamada del hospital, adiós —dijo presurosa, me dolía lastimarla, en verdad.

—Adiós, Irina, cuídate.

Colgamos y cansado recargué mi cabeza en la esquina del sofá marrón. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haber iniciado una relación con ella sin realmente quererla. Ella me gustaba, pero después todo pasó a puro sexo, no había amor, por lo menos de mi parte.

Traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos durante más tiempo. Quizás... solo quizás cuando escuchara que Bella se desocupara, podría salir y charlar un rato con ella. Pero claro, no pude y quedé jodidamente dormido.

.

.

.

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde que conocí a Bella o, como yo la llamaba, la loca y sexy vecina, y ya me sabía de memoria su rutina.

Ella se levantaba a las 6:30 de la mañana y salía a correr, para volver alrededor de las 8:00 y después escuchaba música a todo volumen y podía jurar que bailaba. Eso sería sexy de ver, pero no había tenido esa suerte. A las 9:30, hora en la que yo salía para ir a trabajar, ella también lo hacía y nos encontrábamos en el elevador, donde teníamos charlas bastante interesantes. Bueno, no tan interesantes, pero charlábamos.

Preparé mi patético desayuno, el cual consistía en cereal con leche. Joder, como quisiera estar en la casa de Bella, para que ella preparara mi desayuno. Hasta acá se podía oler lo que estaba preparando.

Me puse mi traje negro y me dispuse a salir. Para cuando abrí la puerta ya llevaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, vería a Bella. Y si, allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Usaba unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa verde que se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo, resaltando sus pechos. Se veía hermosa y su pelo era lo que más me llamaba la atención.

—Edward. —Su sonrisa creció—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Sonreí torcidamente, con ella, viéndola todos los días por la mañana, siempre serían buenos.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

Me encogí de hombros. —Como siempre, bien, ¿y tú?

—Igual, con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Puso de nuevo una sonrisa más grande—. ¿Sabes? Dicen que cada día por la mañana debes reírte o levantarte con una sonrisa, para tener un buen día.

Eso era interesante, aunque viéndola a ella me duraba horas la sonrisa.

—Eso no lo sabía, es interesante. Aunque nunca lo he intentado. —Hasta hace unos 3 días que llegaste y mi sonrisa volvió.

—Deberías intentarlo, aparte debes tener un buen desayuno. Recuerda que es la comida principal del día, debido a que no bebes ni comes por más de 8 horas —murmuró, manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa, aunque detecté reproche en su voz.

¿Sabría ella algo acerca de que nunca desayuno decentemente?

—Bueno... —Rasqué mi nuca—. Hoy desayuné cereal con leche.

Ella jadeó dramáticamente y yo apreté el botón del elevador para que subiera por nosotros.

—Edward, eso no es sano —comenzó a decir—. ¿Sabes cocinar?

El elevador llegó y ambos subimos, esta vez fue ella quien presionó el botón para que nos bajara a la planta, ambos vivíamos en el piso 9. Uno de los más altos.

—¿La verdad? —Asintió mirándome con seriedad, aún con esa maldita y hermosa sonrisa—. No, no sé nada acerca de cocinar.

Hizo un gesto muy lindo con su nariz.

—Tal vez y si no te molesta, podrías pasarte a desayunar a mi casa. —Eso no me lo esperaba—. Para mí no es ninguna molestia.

Sonreí.

—Emm... Claro, pero yo te pagaría.

Me sentiría mal si no hiciera eso, quiero decir, ella debe tener mucho dinero para poder vivir en un edificio como este, pero de todas maneras sería incómodo no pagarle.

Se encogió de hombros relajada.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, por mí no hay problema.

Ambos reímos y el elevador llegó a la planta. Ambos salimos de allí y tras una corta despedida, cada uno tomó su camino. En verdad, me gustaba, Bella.

.

.

.

Aflojé un poco el nudo de mi corbata. ¡Joder! Me estaba asfixiando esta mierda. Lo único que deseaba con todo mí ser era salir de esta oficina, para refugiarme en mi casa. No tenía ni siquiera apetito de salir a una maldita fiesta y eso que Emmett –mi hermano–, no dejaba de joder con eso.

Sonó el intercomunicador y exasperado lo atendí.

—¿Qué pasa, Kate?

—Señor Cullen, su padre lo llama requiere de su presencia en presidencia —dijo con voz educada.

Rodé los ojos, ¿qué querrá papá ahora?

—Bien, gracias.

Salí con paso cansado, estaba harto de trabajar y eso... En cuanto terminaran todos estos pendientes que nos faltaban, haría el jodido uso de mis vacaciones. Me iría a Hawai o a alguna isla perdida... Una cerca de México, eran las mejores.

No me llevaría a Irina, es más, me iría sin que ella se diera cuenta y ya después le mandaría un mensaje avisándole. Podría llevarme a la loca de enfrente, ella sin duda haría de mis vacaciones divertidísimas.

¡Y volvía con la mierda de la loca vecina! Sabía que ella me gustaba y fascinaba, pero esto comenzaba a fastidiarme, joder.

Sin molestarme en tocar, entre a la oficina de papá encontrándomelo con el tonto de mi hermano, ambos platicando acerca de un asunto de la empresa.

—¿Para qué me quieres, papá? —pregunté, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Emmett.

Papá se quitó los lentes que usa para leer, pobre, ya estaba entrando en la edad avanzada.

—Saldrás de viaje. —Miró a Emm—. De hecho, ambos saldrán de viaje a diferentes lugares.

Lo miré confundido, joder yo tenía planeado librarme de la mierda y más mierda de trabajo para exigir mis vacaciones y me sale con esto.

—Tú, Edward, vas a la sucursal de Madrid España; mientras, tú, Emmett, te vas a la de Japón.

Emmett dio un grito de alegría, al cabrón le encantaban las japonesas.

—Bien. —Suspiré—. Yo me iré en el jet privado.

Papá negó con la cabeza.

—Emmett se irá en el jet, hijo, él va hasta Japón, tú te puedes ir en un vuelo de primera clase hacia España.

Odiaba irme en avión, no había nada parecido como ir solo en un jet con todo a tu disposición, pero nunca nada sale como espero. Siempre todo se va a la mierda, mis planes siempre se van a la mierda. Tengo una puta mala suerte.

—Tal vez, debería ir yo a Japón y Emm, a España.

—Te necesito en España, Edward, hay menos trabajo que en Japón y a ti te necesito antes que a Emm aquí. —Miró presumidamente a Emm que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió picando mierdas en su móvil.

Bufé como toro.

— ¿Cuándo me tengo que ir?

—Mañana por la mañana. —Esto era pura mierda.

.

.

.

Estaba de mal humor.

Eran las jodidas 7:51 de la mañana y yo de mal humor, de malas. Hoy, a causa de este viaje no había podido escuchar como Bella hace los desayunos... No iba a desayunar con ella como habíamos quedado y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude avisarle porque no la vi ayer en toda la tarde, y hace rato, estaba seguro que ya andaba corriendo.

Hoy no podría escuchar su voz cuando canta después de que llega de correr, eso dejando de lado que no habrá ninguna platica en el elevador como lo era desde hace tres días. ¡Pura mierda!

Luego, estaba la llamada con Irina, que se enojó porque no la llamé hasta ayer en la noche y según ella si yo le hubiera avisado antes, tal vez hubiera venido. Si ella hubiera estado aquí, este viaje sí que iba a terminar siendo más mierda de lo que ya era.

Suspiré y recargué mi cabezota en la ventanilla. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, la cual siempre aparecía cuando algo iba a pasar, la odiaba ¡joder! Me hacía sentir inseguro.

—Lo siento muchísimo, señorita, en serio. —Escuché la voz de una mujer, que prácticamente estaba gritando.

La ignoré, al igual que la opresión que sentía en mi pecho y cerré mis ojos. Estaba cansado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la llamada de Irina me quitó el sueño y no porque ella quisiera sexo telefónico si no porque estaba casi seguro que regresando del viaje no sabía que haría con nuestra relación.

— ¡Buenos di... ¿Edward? —Esa voz...

Como si de la niña del exorcista se tratara giré mi cabeza, abriendo los ojos como platos hacia donde provenía la voz. Allí estaba... Con el cabello de lado, una camisa de botones roja cuadrada y vaqueros, se encontraba Bella.

Sonreí como niño en navidad, tal vez este viaje no sería tan malo.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella hizo su sonrisa más grande y se sentó a mi lado. —Uh... ¿viajar?

Quise golpearme la frente con la palma de mi mano, ¡qué jodido idiota! Ahora sí, ya Bella tenía confirmada mi idiotez.

—Cierto. —Reí—. ¿A qué vas a España? Si se puede saber.

No quería que creyera que era un metiche.

—Bueno, soy fotógrafa profesional, voy a España ya que será donde se llevara a cabo una sesión de fotos de un cantante. —Rodó sus ojos, aún sonriendo.

Me fascinaba ver cómo mientras hablaba sonreía, era realmente hermoso como se movían sus labios y ojos mientras hablaba.

—Y tú, ¿a qué vienes?

—Bueno, mi padre es dueño de una empresa de construcciones y tiene varias sucursales alrededor del mundo. —Sonreí—. Y me mandó a la sucursal de España a arreglar unos asuntos.

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

—¡Eso es genial! Espero que nos podamos encontrar cuando lleguemos, podríamos recorrer la ciudad en uno de tus días libres.

Asentí embelesado. —Por supuesto, sería fantástico.

—Hoy desayunaremos aquí y los desayunos no son lo suficientemente nutritivos. —Hizo un gesto muy tierno con la nariz.

—Bueno, los desayunos de aquí a comparación de los míos, deben ser mucho mejor —bromeé y ella rio.

—Estoy segura.

No pudimos seguir hablando pues nos hicieron abrochar los cinturones, el avión iba a despegar. Aún tenía esa opresión en el pecho, pero ahora era solo un poco más leve que hace un momento.

Minutos después que el avión despegara y ya nos encontráramos en el aire como jodidos pájaros, volvimos a platicar. Hablamos de todo un poco, por media hora hasta que de nuevo llegamos a la vida privada. Yo en verdad, no quería hablar de Irina, me daba pereza hablar de ella.

—¿Tienes hermanos, Edward? —Me preguntó, su mirada estaba fija en mí.

—Sí, es mayor que yo por dos años —expliqué—. Se llama Emmett. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Asintió.

—Tengo uno, mayor que yo, se llama Seth y una hermana menor llamada Nessi.

—Y tus padres, ¿dónde viven? —Tenía que aprovechar para saber más de ella.

—Mi mamá vive en Florida y mi papá en Washington. Están divorciados desde hace ya muchos años, mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños cuando eso pasó, cada uno tiene una nueva pareja y... Son felices. —Sonrió—. ¿Y los tuyos?

Sonreí.

—Ellos siguen juntos, hace 30 años ya. Los veo y... Ellos aún se miran como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que ellos. Viajan, desayunan todos los días juntos, salen de paseo los fines de semana, hacen fiestas, van a clubs de deporte... Se comportan como si se acabaran de casar.

—Los envidias —susurró Bella y eso que dijo llamó mi atención—. Tú quisieras tener lo que ellos tienen, pero ni siquiera lo has encontrado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Ella era rara y loca, sobretodo lo último.

—Se escucha en tu voz y sobretodo... se ve en tu mirada.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude, pronto entró una aeromoza un poco agitada y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

—Señores, necesito que todos vuelvan a abrochar sus cinturones, está ocurriendo una falla en el avión y tendremos que aterrizar en una zona un poco... Inestable. —Tomó aire—. Por favor, no se alteren y sigan las instrucciones.

Sentí como el aire abandonaba mi cuerpo. Justo lo que más temía estaba a punto de pasar, sabía que esa jodida opresión en mi pecho significaba algo, más no imagine que esto. Con manos temblorosas hice lo que la chica pidió.

Miré a Bella y me di cuenta de que ella actuaba como si nada, solamente seguía las instrucciones que acababa de dar la chica. Yo me estaba cagando en los pantalones casi y ella estaba como si nada estuviera a punto de pasar.

—Tranquilízate, Edward. —La miré estupefacto—. Ya dijeron que aterrizaremos, estaremos bien.

—Sí, aterrizaremos, pero en un lugar inestable —siseé entre dientes, estaba poniéndome histérico y eso no era bueno.

—Mientras aterricemos todo estará bien, ahora, cálmate —ordenó severa, hasta me sorprendió.

Pasaron minutos donde nadie habló y solo se escuchaban suspiros desesperados, hasta que se sintió como algo golpeaba contra el avión. Seguidos de ese golpe fuerte, siguieron más pero un poco más débiles, hasta que por fin todo se detuvo. Una pequeña niña lloraba, debía de tener unos 4 años y estaba sentada llorando... Hasta yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, mis jodidos miedos estaban haciéndose realidad.

Volvieron a pasar unos pocos minutos que se sintieron como jodidas horas, hasta que todos comenzaron a desabrocharse los cinturones. Estaba asustado, lo admito y también estoy jodidamente desesperado.

—Debemos salir, está comenzando a hacer calor —dijo Bella a todos los que estábamos.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los pilotos y aeromozas. Esos malditos, no volvieron hacia nosotros a decirnos algo.

Cuando llegamos salió una chica de pelo rubio, que también era aeromoza con los ojos llorosos y joder, todos nos asustamos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó una chica de pelo largo negro, que resultaba ser la madre de la niña que lloraba.

La chica nos miró y suspiró.

—Estamos en una isla de México, no hay nadie en esta zona porque está catalogada como peligrosa.

Jadeos y llantos se escucharon, todos estábamos más que cagados. La chica que preguntó se puso pálida y parpadeo seguidas veces evitando soltar lágrimas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó gritando una rubia a mi lado. Joder, casi me revienta el tímpano.

La aeromoza se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente nos queda esperar a que nos rastreen y venga ayuda por nosotros.

Si, y seguramente para eso faltan días y todos aquí teníamos una jodida boca con hambre y sed, aparte de que teníamos negocios que atender. Sin tomar en cuenta, a la niña que se encontraba aquí. ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Jodido avión!

El piloto salió de la cabina y suspiró cansado cuando nos vio, el cabrón estaba igual de desesperado que todos nosotros. Y tenía que darnos unas jodidas explicaciones.

—Tenemos que salir, si nos quedamos aquí nos moriremos de calor —comenzó—. Es junio y estamos en una isla de México, aquí hace demasiado calor, no nos queda de otra más que arriesgarnos a salir y... Esperar a que rastreen el avión y vengan a salvarnos.

Bella asintió.

—Tenemos que sacar la poca comida que se encuentre y sobretodo el agua.

—De eso se encargaran las señoritas, mientras ustedes saquen lo que ocupen y salgan.

Todos agarramos lo primero que vimos y salimos, había más arena que nada y se escuchaban las olas del mar, cosa que de nuevo confirmaba que estábamos en una jodida isla.

El sol deslumbraba los ojos y estaba tan jodidamente enojado de estar aquí que ni le preste atención al deslumbramiento que me hacía observar las cosas verdes y oscuras, simplemente seguí caminando hacia donde provenían las olas. Me sentía inseguro allí, rodeado de plantas donde animales salvajes podrían esconderse fácilmente.

— ¡Ey! —Escuché el grito de Bella y volteé—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al mar —respondí y me volteé para seguir mi camino hacia el mar.

—Edward... —Me giré desconcertado hacia Bella—. El mar está hacia allá.

Señaló hacia la izquierda y solté un suspiro, dándome la vuelta hacia allá con la vergüenza marcada como tatuaje en mi cara. Me lo había dicho delante de todos, joder, daba gracias de que mi idiota y estúpido hermano no estaba.

—Seguramente por el otro camino también llegaría —murmuré, en un intento de no quedar en más vergüenza.

Asintió sonriendo.

—Probablemente, pero está más lejos y tendrías que pasar por más plantas, donde lo más seguro es que se encuentren insectos.

Ella tenía razón.

Golpeé mi mejilla al sentir un piquete, seguramente había malditos zancudos por aquí. Joder, se me pondría la piel como la mierda, me vería bien jodido. Solo me quedaba esperar que nos rescataran pronto, muy pronto. Esperaba que mi papá moviera sus influencias y me buscara rápidamente.

.

.

.

 **[Día uno, 8 de junio]**

—¿Cuando dejarás de tomar fotos? —le pregunté por enésima vez a Bella.

Tomaba fotos a todo, como si no estuviéramos todos jodidos en una isla peligrosa de México. Había tomado fotos a plantas, mariposas, al mar y hasta a la puta arena.

—Tengo que entretenerme en algo Edward, lo prefiero a estar como tú, solo matando a los zancudos —respondió divertida, aunque yo no le encontré gracia.

Andaba todo amargado, joder, ya quería volver a Nueva York y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Quería bañarme en mi lujosa regadera o en mi jacuzzi, nada de eso se comparaba a cómo tendría que bañarme en los próximos días.

—Me están tragando vivo estos malditos —refunfuñé—. Y aparte, no hay nada que hacer, al menos que me trepe en las palmeras y corte cocos... O mejor aún, me pongo como simio a cortar plátanos.

Bien, aún estaba histérico. Eso y los malditos zancudos me estaban tragando, me picaban por todos lados, los sentía en todos los jodidos lados.

—No sería mala idea, así por lo menos dejarías de quejarte. —Bufé por lo que dijo, ya quería irme de aquí.

Todos estaban tirados en la arena, algunos estaban en silencio solo viendo las malditas olas como si fueran lo más interesante. Otros, estaban platicando entre sí, todos estábamos con una puta cara de preocupación, menos Bella Swan. Siempre supe que estaba loca, pero no a tal grado de tomarse como juego el estar perdidos en una isla, esperando a ser jodidamente rescatados.

—¿Cuándo caerás en cuenta de que estamos en una isla jodidamente perdidos? —le pregunté.

Ella levantó una ceja en mi dirección y dejó de tomarle fotos a las rocas que estaban en el mar.

—Edward, yo ya caí en cuenta de que estamos perdidos en una isla, solamente que no por eso voy a entrar en depresión. —Soltó una carcajada—. Relájate, hombre, tómatelo como unas cortas vacaciones.

¿Vacaciones? Sí, cómo no. ¡Cuéntame una de vaqueros!

.

.

—¿Dónde dormiremos? ¿Con qué nos taparemos? ¿Encima de que sábana nos acostaremos? —solté esas preguntas y Bella me miró como si quisiera golpearme.

—Dormiremos aquí, en la arena, puedes usar tu camisa como... Sábana para dormir. —La miré con la ceja levantada—. Hace calor, Edward, ni la necesitaras.

Suspiré e hice lo que dijo. En este primer día todos habíamos estado callados y tirados como vacas en la arena. La niña –de la cual ahora sabía su nombre–, Jazmín, había venido a platicar conmigo y me habló de todas sus _barbies_ y eso. Y Bella tomó foto de nosotros platicando.

Comimos la poca comida que quedaba, mañana tendríamos que arriesgarnos y entrar a la isla para buscar comida, ¡comida! ¡Dios! Que mi papá se apure a encontrarme, no creo poder sobrevivir más días aquí. Serán un martirio.

—Bien, lo haré.

Saqué la camisa y la tiré en la arena, sentí como Bella se me quedaba viendo y joder, eso alegro un poco mi noche. Me alegraba que le gustara mi trabajado físico, casi me pongo en pose para que me haga una sesión de fotos al estilo salvaje. Pero en vez de eso, simplemente le sonreí creídamente.

Ella rió, mientras rodaba los ojos y se desabrochó la camisa roja que usaba, quedando solamente en blusa de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver sus grandes tetas. Joder, ahora él que la miraba como perrito era yo y ella era quien sonreía creídamente.

Nosotros seriamos perfectos para una sesión de fotos al estilo salvaje, aparte de que la isla serviría de buen escenario.

Dejé de lado mis estúpidos pensamientos y me tiré encima de la camisa a dormir, aunque estaba seguro que no pegaría ni un ojo en toda la noche. Seguramente se escucharían ruidos jodidamente extraños, lobos serían lo primero que se escucharía o a lo mejor, un tigre nos atacaría mientras dormíamos.

—Cálmate y duérmete, Edward, tu cara luce más asustada que nada —susurró Bella.

—Estoy calmado, joder —alegué, tratando de salvar mi orgullo y hombría.

—Como no —susurró y supe que sonreía—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Aunque estando aquí, en una jodida isla con animales salvajes rondando, claro que no serían buenas noches.

.

.

.

 **[Día dos, 9 de junio]**

Hmm... Se escuchaban murmullos y varias risitas, como si trataran de no hacer tanto ruido sin éxito alguno. Aún me encontraba medio dormido, es decir estaba despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí algo muy liviano moverse por mi estómago y me puse tenso, a lo mejor era una araña. Dios, estábamos en una isla, donde había todo tipo de raros animales. Tieso como un árbol, puse mis sentidos alertas, si era una jodida araña no iba a poder moverme rápido, según leí hace meses en un libro, las arañas pueden picar al mínimo movimiento brusco y no me quería arriesgar a morir. No sin antes haber terminado con Irina y mínimo, haber besado a Bella, loca Swan.

—Despierta —susurró una voz que identifiqué como la de Jazmín.

—Despierta —dijo una voz aguardentosa, ronca y grave que no había escuchado.

¡Jodida mierda! Pegué un brinco, sentándome en la arena. Lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue a Jazmín riendo y señalando con su dedo algo en mi regazo. Sin pensarlo y asustado por el peso que aun sentía en mis piernas, miré y me encontré con un perico. ¡Un perico de mierda!

Soltando un suspiro exasperado, quité con asco de solo tener que tocarlo, al perico de mi pierna. El muy cabrón me quiso morder por apartarlo, así que solo lo aventé. No me gustaban esos animales.

—Es tan lindo, ¿verdad Edwad? —Sí, ella no podía pronunciar bien mi nombre y muchas palabras más.

—No son mis animales favoritos. —Hice una mueca de asco.

—Mira, Edward. —Bella venía corriendo desde el mar, se veía más bronceada—. ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! Te tomé una foto con el perico dándote un beso.

¿¡Quééééé!?

—¿Un beso? —Ella asintió—. Me estás diciendo que… ¿Un asqueroso perico me dio un jodido beso?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No digas groserías, hay una pequeña con nosotros.

—Te pregunté algo, Bella. —Ahora no estaba para preocuparme por eso.

—Sí, mira. —Me enseñó su cámara y, efectivamente, allí estaba la jodida foto del perico dándome un beso.

Salí corriendo hacia el mar. Tenía que lavar mis labios, sino no podría comer a gusto. En cuanto nos rescataran, iría con mi dentista. Era definitivo.

¡Maldito pájaro de mierda!

Tomé con mis manos un poco de agua del mar y la puse en mi boca. ¡Agh! Mi boca sabía mal, esta había sido mala idea, pero prefería eso a tener que soportar esto, a saber que el maldito perico tocó mis labios.

—¡Ay! Eres un exagerado —escuché la voz de Bella, la cual irradiaba burla.

—Fue asqueroso, Bella. —Me alejé del mar y me giré hacia ella—. Y tú, en vez de quitármelo de encima, me tomas una foto.

Ella rió y fue realmente hermoso, su rostro brillaba.

—No lo volveré a hacer, pero fue gracioso.

—Ajam, sí, como no. —Ella volvió a reír y tomó agua del mar y la impactó en mi rostro.

La miré sorprendido y ella lo volvió a hacer. Sonriendo tomé agua y también se la aventé. Comenzamos a aventarnos agua y hasta arena, terminando rodando por toda la orilla del mar.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella riendo, pero aún así lo hice y la cargué para después lanzarla al mar.

Ella salió del mar riendo aún y me lanzó arena en el pecho. Ella se veía caliente mojada y todo... Muy caliente y sexy. Ignoré esos pensamientos y continué aventándole agua hasta que ella se me abalanzó y caímos hacia atrás, y me embarró arena en la frente y parte de pelo.

— ¡Ey, mi pelo! —Refunfuñé sonriendo.

Ella rio aún encima de mí.

—Ay, si. El señor cabeza de león cuida mucho su cabellera.

— ¿Cabeza de león? —Solté una carcajada ante su apodo.

— ¡Oye, es el mejor apodo que se me ha ocurrido! —dijo golpeando mi pecho.

Sonreí y ella igual, a pesar de la posición comprometedora en que estábamos, estaba a gusto y no la estaba viendo por primera vez por el lado pervertido. Ella era adorable y yo estaba seguro que me gustaba mucho, pero existía Irina, que se metía mucho en mi mente, como si fuera mi conciencia, y... A lo mejor ella también tenía a alguien.

—¿Tienes novio, Bella? —¿Por qué le pregunté? Mierda.

Ella parpadeó, seguramente perdida por el cambio radical.

—Emm... No. Tengo meses soltera, y ¿tú?

Gemí.

—Es complicado.

Joder, no quería dar muchas explicaciones sobre Irina, me irritaba hablar de ella y más con Bella.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No.

—Sí, pero creo... No sabría cómo.

Ella se quitó de encima de mí y yo me senté.

Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerla encima de mí.

—Fácil, ¿la quieres?

Suspiré.

—Antes creía que sí, ella ha sido mi novia desde hace 2 años y 4 meses, es con la que más he durado pero... Ya no existe nada, a veces creo que es simple costumbre.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —Joder, hablar de esto con ella era difícil.

—No hablamos casi y ya no salimos. Es puro... Sexo lo nuestro… ya —pasé una mano por mi, ahora, enlodado pelo.

— ¡Qué relación tan... vacía y fría! —exclamó y asentí.

—Lo peor es cuando salimos a restaurantes y ella está pendiente de la comida, como si... Como si esperara que el anillo fuera a salir allí. Yo no estoy preparado para pedirle matrimonio...

—Porque no la quieres —terminó ella y asentí de nuevo.

—Desde ayer había decidido ponerle fin a esa relación, pero se presento este viaje.

Ella sonrió.

—Por algo pasan las cosas, Edward.

Esperaba que pasara algo bueno.

—Chicos, Jasper, Rose, Mike, Jessica y yo, iremos a buscar cocos adentrándonos en la isla, ¿se unen? —preguntó la madre de Jazmín, de la cual no sabía el nombre.

—Por supuesto que sí, Alice —dijo con decisión Bella—. ¿Verdad, Edward?

Sin tener más opción asentí.

—¿Con quién se quedará Jazmín?

Esperaba no tuviera quien la cuidara para quedarme, me aterraba la jodida idea de entrar allí. Era peligroso, allí se encontraban animales salvajes.

—No te preocupes, el prometido de Rose la cuidara junto con Lauren. —Sonrió.

¿Quién era Rose? No lo sé, pero presentía que era la rubia gritona y que Lauren era la castaña con mechas rubias.

—Bien, entonces vamos —dije no muy convencido, esperaba que no nos saliera ningún tipo de animal.

.

.

.

—Miren —gritó la rubia quien como dije era Rose—. Son papayos... Pequeños, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

—Sí, nos servirán para comer hoy —afirmó Bella.

Rose, comenzó a cortar algunos y todos los que nos encontrábamos la seguimos. Las mierditas esas que llamábamos papayos, a pesar de ser pequeños se encontraban bien amarrados a la planta. Casi caigo de culo al jalar uno, de no ser porque Bella me dijo o más bien, ordenó que le diera vueltas y solo se soltaría.

Joder, la vida de naufrago es difícil. Esperaba que de verdad existiera alguna mierda de túnel en la arena y encontrara mínimo una botella de ron para sobrevivir a esto, eso del túnel lo había visto en Piratas del Caribe aunque con la mierda de suerte que tengo, no encontraré nada.

— ¿Ya vamos a volver? —pregunté, estaba desesperado por salir de esta zona.

—No, Edward, buscaremos alguna fruta que nos sirva para beber.

—Bueno, allí se encuentran unos diez cocos —murmuré, en realidad si estaban esos cocos y parecía que me llamaban. Estaban regados por todos lados.

Bella abrió los ojos. — ¡Edward, encontró cocos!

Rodé los ojos ante su exagerado entusiasmo, ¡ni que estuviéramos muriendo de sed!

— ¡Sí! —gritó Alice y jaló de la camisa a su esposo, él era un chico calmado a diferencia de ella.

Comenzamos a juntar los cocos, yendo y viniendo del mar, era tan jodidamente agotador, no encontraba el momento en el que ya volviéramos al mar.

Se escucharon pasos por las ramas, pero al parecer solo yo los escuché porque todos los demás seguían en lo suyo. Miré al esposo de Alice y él me devolvió la mirada, bueno al menos él si escuchó.

—¿Escuchaste? —me preguntó en un susurro.

Asentí.

—¿Qué crees que era?

—Quiero creer que se trata de algún pájaro. —Yo igual, aunque lo dudaba por el sonido de los pasos.

Joder, se volvieron a escuchar los pasos y casi, casi me cago. Estos pasos fueron más fuertes.

—Tenemos que decirle a los dem... —La oración del hombre se cortó cuando de la nada salió un grito de la gritona de Rose.

Todos nos giramos y si, allí se encontraba el causante de los gritos... No era nada mas, ni nada menos que un puto chango que se encontraba ahora en la cabeza de la gritona.

— ¡Quítenmelo! —gritaba.

Yo ni loco se lo iba a quitar, ni siquiera me le acercaría. Ese mono jalaba su pelo y se lo metía a la boca. Era todo un gran espectáculo, claro porque lo estaba viendo, pero si lo viviera posiblemente estaría corriendo como un jodido maniático.

—Primero tienes que dejar de gritar y moverte, Rose —dijo Bella en modo calmado.

Rose, paro de moverse pero gritó una maldición cuando el pequeño chango jaló con más fuerza su pelo, el rubio a mi lado estaba pálido y miraba con los ojos abiertos como atacaba ese animal a Rose.

Bella, con sumo cuidado tomó en brazos al chango feo ese y lo puso en el piso, el animal solo se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos y yo puse todos mis sentidos alerta por si atacaba a Bella. Pero no, no lo hizo, al contrario, en vez de atacarla la abrazó. Sí, el chango caliente le abrazó la pierna para luego comenzar a moverse como loco.

Bella, hizo a un lado al chango de manera sutil y se giró hacia nosotros. —Bien, vámonos ya, porque lo más seguro es que nos salga un tigre ahora.

Dicho eso y captado por nosotros, salimos como si nos hubieran prendido fuego en el culo de la isla hacia el mar... Con el chango calenturiento detrás de Bella.

.

.

.

Ya me encontraba acostado en mi camisa tirada en la arena, era de noche. El día no había sido tan malo, comimos cocos y papayos. El piloto y copiloto junto con las aeromozas, no nos dirigían una palabra, ellos se la llevaban del otro lado de nosotros comiendo cosas que continuaban sacando del avión, pero nosotros no les dábamos importancia.

Bella había decidido quedarse con el feo chango calenturiento, al cual llamaron Dan. Sí, Dan... Nombre sin sentido, pero ella se lo puso. Aparte de que le tomó fotos al chango calenturiento con cada uno de nosotros.

—Ey, Edward —susurró la voz de Bella en mi oído y eso bastó para que se me erizara la piel—. Quiero que veas algo, es impresionante.

Sonriendo me puse de pie.

—Bien, vamos.

Caminamos por la arena, hasta llegar a una roca muy grande y Bella comenzó a subirla ¿Que carajos haríamos allí arriba? Follar estaba descartado, así que no sabía. Aparte podría salir algún animal asqueroso...

—Vamos, sube. —Ella ya se encontraba arriba de la roca y yo, aún parado como idiota abajo.

—Bella, puede haber algún animal allí... Un cangrejo por ejemplo. —Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Deja de ser una gallina y sube. —Levanté mi ceja, ¿acababa de llamarme gallina?

—Bien, ya voy.

Subí hacia la roca, rasgándome mis pantalones en el proceso, me dio igual, a fin de cuentas ya estaban algo rotos.

Tomé asiento al lado de Bella, doblando mis rodillas y subiéndolas hacia mi pecho, no era una posición muy cómoda, pero prefería eso a dejar mis piernas en las rocas.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan paranoico, Edward —murmuró Bella mirándome burlona por la posición de mis piernas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe qué clase de animales pueden aparecer.

—Eres un tonto miedoso, Edward —dijo riendo, le perdoné sus insultos solamente porque su jodida risa me encantaba.

—Lo que sea, nunca se sabe que pueda salir de aquí —señalé a nuestro alrededor.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, yo veo un hermoso cielo desde aquí.

Por inercia, miré el cielo y en efecto lucía hermoso, lleno estrellas y una luna llena que iluminaba todo el mar, haciéndolo hasta... Romántico. Tragué saliva, debía mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones como estas, yo tenía una novia que no quería, pero no era un cabrón infiel como Emmett.

Sé que pienso cada segundo, minuto, hora y día en besar a Bella, pero ahora que estamos aquí no estoy tan seguro de que sea buena idea. Quiero decir, Irina es mi novia, ella debería de ser a la única que bese y folle y... ¿Por qué pienso en esto? Ni que Bella me haya llamado y traído aquí para eso, ella no era así. Loca, eso estaba confirmado, más no era una, una... ¿cómo llamarlo? Buscona. Sí, eso.

—Es realmente hermoso el cielo —acepté mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Lo es, por eso te desperté, quería que lo vieras conmigo —confesó con una tierna sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y acaricié sin darme cuenta su mejilla.

—Eres muy hermosa, justo como esas estrellas.

Ella sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes? Tú eres muy tierno y lindo, y muy caballeroso, tu novia es afortunada.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo es, no la quiero Bella, ella lo sabe y eso, la hace desdichada.

—Deberías hablar con ella, Edward —susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Y lo haré. —Sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando más de la cuenta a su rostro con la mirada fija en sus labios, igual que ella.

—¿Que estamos haciendo? —preguntó en un susurro más cerca.

No le respondí, simplemente me acerque más a ella. No debería hacerlo, tengo una jodida novia y... Sentí los labios de Bella impactar contra los míos y todo se fue a la mierda.

Mi relación con Irina ya no importaba, estaba en lo más lejano de mi mente, lo único que captaba eran los labios de Bella moviéndose suavemente sobre los míos. Eran delgados y suaves, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y ella gimió. Mierda, a este paso terminaría con mi sable de luz muy en guardia y listo para atacar.

Adentré mi lengua a la boca de Bella y me sentí en la gloria, cuando menos lo imaginé ella ya se encontraba succionando mi lengua y ¡mierda! Mi sable de luz ya estaba más que listo y Bella no estaba ayudando mucho si seguía succionando así mi lengua.

Me alejé un poco de Bella, para que ambos pudiéramos respirar y fue cuando ella tomó en cuenta lo que acabábamos de hacer y me miró sorprendida. Su boca estaba abierta y me miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero no había ningún rastro de arrepentimiento y eso me alegraba. Yo no me arrepentía.

—Yo... Yo... —Balbuceó y, por primera vez, me di el lujo de ver a la Bella avergonzada.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la acerque a mí. —No me arrepiento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó en voz baja y yo pegué mis labios a los suyos.

—Te lo digo de verdad... Eres lo más loco y bueno que me ha pasado en muchos meses —confesé sintiéndome todo un Romeo.

Ella rió.

—Y tú has sido lo más tierno y caballeroso en varios meses, cabeza de león.

—Cálmate, loca. —Ella soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Ahora ya no quiero que este accidente que tuvimos acabe —susurró.

¿Yo lo quería? La verdad, es que hasta hace unos minutos hubiese respondido sin lugar a dudas a mi mismo que sí, que quería que esta trágica aventura de mi vida terminara. Pero ahora no, no quiero que esta termine.

—Yo tampoco quiero que termine.

Ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, pasamos unos minutos viendo las estrellas y cuando menos lo pensé ya tenía a Bella de nuevo besándome. Solo esperaba que mi sable de luz no me explotara por una combustión.

.

.

.

 **[Día tres, 10 de junio]**

—¡Eres un cabrón de mierda! —Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y un golpe—. ¡Un puto cabrón de mierda!

Desorientado como la mierda me levanté de la arena, con la cual ya me estaba familiarizado, para ver que estaba pasando. Mi vista comenzó a aclararse hasta ver una callera rubia despeinada mientras golpeaba el pecho del hombre de pelo castaño, que si no me equivoco era su prometido.

—¡Me lo dices hasta ahora cuando estamos perdidos en una puta isla! —Lo cacheteó—. Dime, ¿Ya era tu amante y la trajiste al viaje con nosotros para no dejar de tirártela?

El negó con su cabeza, las mejillas del tipo estaban rojas.

— ¡Maldición, Rosalie! La conocí aquí...

¡Pum! Otra cachetada, la cabeza del chico giró hacia un lado y su cuerpo se movió un poco hacia atrás, joder la rubia tenía fuerzap

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Preguntó una ronca voz a mi espalda, me giré y vi a Bella, mas despeinada de lo normal.

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, solo sé que están peleando.

Bella arrugó su nariz y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia ellos, desde aquí pude ver como Jazmín estaba despierta y detrás de sus padres quienes miraban asustados la escena frente a ellos. El puto chango calenturiento Dan, salió de unos árboles y corrió tras Bella.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con voz fuerte Bella.

Ambos la miraron, pero solo Rose respondió.

—Pasa, que el cabrón de mierda frente a nosotras se enrolló con la puta aquella.

Todas las cabezas –incluida la mía–, se giraron hacia donde señalaba la gritona, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era la chica con mechas rubias, quien miraba fijamente el suelo.

—Rosalie, ya te expliqué que jamás te fui infiel, pero simplemente me di cuenta que Lauren es la mujer que he estado esperando toda mi vida sin darme cuenta. —La gritona abrió sus ojos como platos y frunció su boca.

—¡Bien! —gritó a pleno pulmón, se quitó un anillo del dedo y se lo lanzó en la cara—. Entonces lárgate a darle el puto anillo de tu abuela a ella.

El tipo suspiró y la miró.

—Perdóname.

—Solo lárgate y piérdete en la isla con tu puta, cabrón —escupió con coraje.

Él se giró y tomó a Lauren y se la llevo lejos de aquí y la gritona se soltó gritando todo tipo de cosas hasta en otros idiomas con coraje puro.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! —gritó antes de dejarse caer a llorar—. ¡Te odio, Dick!

¿Dick? El tipo se llamaba Dick, joder sí que lo habían dañado con ese jodido nombre. ¿Qué clase de madre le pone a su hijo Dick? Al parecer la madre de ese tipo lo odiaba.

La rubia comenzó a patear todo y a lanzar la arena hacia todos lados y hacia nosotros los espectadores de tan dramático rompimiento.

Bella se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara y la cacheteo. ¡Joder! ¡La cacheteo! ¿Cómo mierdas lo hizo?

—Te vas a calmar, ¿entiendes, Rosalie? —La rubia permaneció un momento en silencio pero termino asintiendo—. Estás haciendo el jodido ridículo, así que te vas a calmar, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —respondió entrecortadamente.

—Bien, ahora ponte de pie y ve al mar, y distráete o ponte a analizar lo que harás cuando nos rescaten.

—Lo haré, gracias Bella. —La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mar.

Todos mirábamos a Bella boca abierta, se había atrevido a cachetear a la rubia gritona, joder. Ella nos sonrió y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, y como el fiel perro que soy la seguí.

Se sentó en la orilla del mar y yo a su lado, Bella se mostraba... Triste, ¿Triste? ¿Ella? Era jodidamente raro, ella era la chica hermosa de sonrisas, ¿qué le pasaba?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa si cuando regresemos a Nueva York ves a tu novia y simplemente te das cuenta de que en realidad si la quieres? —comenzó—. Edward, yo no me quiero ilusionar, a pesar de que algo me diga que ya es demasiado tarde y ya lo esté.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Bella, Irina no me interesa, nunca lo ha hecho. Lo de nosotros comenzó siendo sexo y hasta allí quedó, en cambio contigo siento que quiero... Que quiero hacer de todo, vivir mil y un locuras a tu lado.

—Y esta es la primera. —Susurró y asentí.

—Exacto, esta es la primera de muchas que nos faltan. —Tomé su cabello entre mis manos y lo acomodé—. Nada malo va a pasar, te juro que yo hablaré con Irina y todo terminará, tú eres mi futuro en cuanto volvamos.

Ella asintió.

—Te quiero.

Sonreí con ternura.

—Y yo a ti, loca.

Ella golpeó mi hombro juguetonamente y nos besamos, lentamente pero a la vez salvajemente. Besarla se sentía tan bien que quería ronronear de satisfacción.

Ella se separó y me sonrió.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar algo que comer.

—Sí —respondí desganado.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz, ya que aquí Bella y yo... Bueno, pudimos llegar a... No sabía lo que éramos, yo tenía que terminar mi relación con Irina antes de comenzar una con ella, no quería herirla. Tampoco a Irina, pero lo mío con ella ya no daba para más.

—Vi un árbol de guayabas ayer, posiblemente nos sirva para el desayuno —murmuró con preocupación y no era para menos, si queríamos continuar comiendo tendríamos que adentrarnos más en esta isla.

—Pronto nos quedaremos sin nada, Bella. —Ella me miró—.Tienen que venir a salvarnos.

Ella asintió.

—O tendremos que buscar algo más en la isla, o sea entrar mínimo al centro de la isla donde probablemente haya más fruta.

—Espero no sea el caso.

Ella rió y golpeó mi pecho.

—Gallina.

—No lo soy —me defendí—. Es más, deberíamos adentrarnos a la isla tú y yo, y buscar comida para los demás.

¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué dije eso? Vale, caca, ahora soy un imprudente, impulsivo de primera. Y solo porque me llamó gallina, eso no lo valía... Prefiero que me siga llamando gallina a entrar allí.

Vi la mirada brillante de Bella y supe que ya no había marcha atrás así que simplemente cerré de nuevo mi boca.

—Bien, nos adentraremos, pero antes comamos esas guayabas.

Asentí y entramos un poco a la isla hasta donde se encontraba ese árbol. Tenía que prepararme mental y espiritualmente para luego ya que entraría aún más... Era un tonto, me cagaba esta isla por el simple hecho que habían dicho que era peligrosa.

.

.

.

Maldición, tenía un dolor de cabeza del infierno, pero, claro, toda la mañana me la había pasado jugando con Jazmín y Bella junto al chango calenturiento que no se desprendía de las hermosas piernas de Bella.

Masajeé mis sienes, en un inútil intento por apaciguar el dolor que sentía. El dolor era un poco soportable, pero fastidioso, claro que no me arrepentía de haber pasado el día bajo el sol jugando con ambas chicas. Jazmín, era un encanto y Bella ni se diga, aparte de que los juegos de Bella hicieron ganarme una buena sesión de besos.

Una mano se posó en mi pecho desde atrás.

—Recuerdas lo que haríamos después de desayunar.

—Que yo recuerde, ni desayunamos. —Me hice el desentendido, aunque referente a lo de desayuno, era claro que no lo era. Unas tres malditas guayabas eran como agua al cuerpo solamente.

—Ya sabía que eras un gallina, así que iré yo sola.

Reí y me giré para mirarla.

—¿Estás segura que quieres ir? Ya sabes, es muy arriesgado.

—Gallina.

—Bien, vamos o... ¿eres gallina?

Me puse de pie y caminé aparentando estar seguro de entrar cuando en realidad estaba que me hacia pipi de solo pensar en el centro de la isla. Bien se nos podría aparecer un jaguar, león, serpiente y, ¿por qué no? hasta un dinosaurio.

Bien, creo que estoy algo paranoico, tengo que controlarme y dejar de parecer una chica asustadiza. Emm se cagaría de la risa si leyera mis pensamientos.

—Vamos pues. —Bella llegó a mi lado y tomó mis manos y entramos al infierno apodado isla.

Comenzamos a adentrarnos pasando por los lugares donde habíamos estado recolectando comida día a día. Pasamos por unas cuantas ramas más y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya estábamos un poco más lejos de donde siempre nos encontrábamos.

—Y si después no encontramos la salida, ¿qué haremos? —Eso era algo que ninguno había pensado.

Vi como rodó sus ojos y sonreía. —Nos guiaremos por ese árbol, es diferente a todo lo demás.

Señaló un árbol de tronco café muy, muy grueso y con lianas sueltas y frondoso, se parecía a esos árboles de las películas de Disney y si, era fácil de distinguir porque no había otro igual.

—Piensas en todo. —Murmuré y ella me volteo a ver.

—Alguien lo tenía que hacer —soltó una carcajada. —Tú eres bueno para retar y eso, pero no piensas en lo demás.

Me encogí de hombros. —Ya sabes, para eso te llevo a ti, bebe.

Vi como su rostro se sonrojo por el "bebe" y reí, ella era totalmente adorable, más con esos hermosos ojos que estaban comenzando a volverme loco y en el buen sentido.

—Sí, sí, como sea. —Dijo y giró su rostro, pero que ya no viera su sonrojo.

Caminamos un poco más, mientras hacíamos una que otra broma, mientras tanto yo me olvidé de nuestro alrededor y solo éramos ella y yo; Bella y Edward. No habíamos entrado a ninguna isla y no estábamos en peligro de que aparezca algún animal salvaje.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso me pone un poco molesta la sangrona actitud que tomaron tanto los pilotos, como las aeromosas.

Asiento. —Veamos el lado positivo, nos ahorramos mas comida.

—Eres un egoísta —golpeó mi pecho y rió. —Pero supongo tienes razón, no era la forma de hacer las cosas, así como lo hicieron ellos.

—Eso sí, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Nada. Mientras estemos aquí, ignorarlos así como ellos lo han hecho con nosotros.

—No queda otra ¿Verdad? —Niego sonriendo y me acerco a ella para besarla y ella hace lo mismo.

Nos besamos justo como siempre lo hacemos; lento pero apasionadamente, sus labios son un pecado. No podría vivir sin sus besos, definitivamente.

A punto de introducir mi lengua en su boca sentí como se me acababa el piso y fui a dar contra el suelo. ¡Maldición! Dolió como el infierno mi espalda, quedaría con algún nervio bien jodido gracias a este golpe.

— ¡Ay, Edward! ¿Estás bien? —Escuche la voz de Bella y abrí los ojos.

¡Jodida santa mierda! Todo era amarillo y café, ¿Estaría alucinando? Posiblemente me pico algún animal, ¡Lo que me faltaba!

— ¡Edward! —Gritó de nuevo Bella y escuché como se adentraba hacia acá.

Asustado, obligué a mi cuerpo a ponerse de pie y me di cuenta que no estaba alucinando o algo así, había caído en puras plantas raras y asquerosas.

—Acá estoy, Bella. —Ella me miró y suspiró con alivio.

—Pensé que te habías desmayado por el golpe —se acercó a mí. —Me has asustado como el infierno, Edward. Un minuto nos estábamos besando y al otro ya no, habías caído en esas plantas.

Asentí aturdido. —Lo sé, yo también me he asustado como el infierno, se dio de manera muy rápida.

Aun estábamos en medio de esas extrañas plantas, así que tome la mano de Bella y la hice caminar hacia la salida. Claro, pero mis pies cayeron en agua y miré a Bella la cual me observaba.

Miré hacia abajo, pero no se distinguía nada, noté que las plantas ya no eran amarillas con café, eran verdes. Por lo cual, seguramente habíamos caído en un lago, rio o lo que sea.

—Es un lago —chilló Bella, que mientras yo sacaba conclusiones en mi mente ella ya se había adelantado.

— ¿Es seguro? —Pregunté.

Era obvio que preguntara, bien podía haber algún animal marino peligroso en ese lago, como las pirañas.

—Obviamente, Edward. —Rodó sus ojos sonriendo y se aventó hacia el lago.

Sonreí y también me adentre, digo ¿Que tenia de malo? El agua era fría, por no decir congelada, pero se sentía bien debido al fuerte sol que había.

—Debimos de haber entrado antes, nos habríamos evitado baños incómodos en el mar y sobretodo, nos abríamos evitado la arena pegada al cuerpo.

—Sí, pero ¡Vamos! El piloto dijo que esta era una de las zonas más peligrosas y no sé qué mierdas.

La mirada de Bella se ensombreció.

—A lo mejor sí lo es.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundido. —Hay pirañas aquí, ¿verdad? Bella, ¡por Dios! Tenemos que salir...

Sentí como impacto en mi cara agua junto a una hoja de árbol, que me hizo callarme de una buena vez. Parpadeé varias veces y me quedé como piedra cuando vi a Bella riendo.

—Con que eso, ¿eh? —Por debajo del agua la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

—Eres mala, loca Swan.

Ella rió y enredó sus piernas en mis caderas.

—¿Tú crees?

Tragué seco, mierda me iba a poner duro si ella seguía con su tono inocente y sus piernas a mi alrededor. Siempre todo se volvía en mi contra.

Se acercó y nos volvimos a besar, ¿siempre se sentiría así besarla? Era como si lava recorriera mis venas y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Cuando menos lo pensé, Bella se encontraba acostada en una de las rocas de la orilla conmigo encima de ella aún besándola, ¿en verdad, lo íbamos a hacer? No me oponía, pero todo iba rápido.

Ambos nos separamos y miramos a los ojos, los labios de Bella estaban hinchados al igual que los míos y sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

Acaricié su mejilla y ella sonrió.

—Eres muy especial para mí, ¿sabes? Siento como si ya tuviera una eternidad conociéndote.

—También siento lo mismo, ya me eres indispensable.

La iba a besar de nuevo, pero un ruido nos detuvo. Me quité de encima de ella y dirigimos la mirada hacia el ruido y observamos como dos helicópteros rodeaban la isla buscándonos.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Bella y ella me la regresó ambos no queríamos volver. Queríamos quedarnos aquí en nuestra burbuja, la cual, si volvíamos se destruiría.

* * *

 **¡Hello!** Si, por fin me digne a subirle, deben entenderme no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo y esas cosas... como verán es un two-shot que ha salido de mi imaginación, pero debo decirles un secreto: lo hice porque es parte de una apuesta que hice con mi muy amiga **Mary G. Cullen** que tenia que ser con dos cosas que me dijo ella que fueron isla y vecina, así que las junte.

No me juzguen si no es muy buena, es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero mejorare... ya verán.

Le agradezco mucho a **Eve Talou** por haberme ayudado mucho con este capítulo, que es una gran persona y una buena escuchadora también jejej un beso hasta Argentina :**

Si les gusto este háganme saber, para hacer la segunda parte, besos :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer mientras la trama es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La loca vecina (Parte dos)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La locura se pega**

Me sentía como un soldado llegando de la guerra.

A lo lejos vi a mi hermano y mis padres, desde aqui podia ver a mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos. Bella, permanecia a mi lado completamente estatica viendo hacia el lado este, asi que segui su mirada y me tope con una mujer casi identica a ella, solo que mas mayor y al lado de esta un hombre y dos jovenes; una chica y un chico.

— ¿Son tu familia? —Le pregunte en un susurro y ella me sonrio, haciendo que me diera cuenta de sus lagrimas.

—Si.

Todos los que venian con nosotros se alejaron corriendo hacia sus familiares y antes de darme cuenta Bella, ya estaba corriendo hacia la suya y yo me vi envuelto que los brazos de mi madre.

— ¡Ay, bebe! Pense que nunca mas te veria. —Lloro un poco más, asfixiándome con su abrazo—. Nunca, jamas volveras a salir de viaje en otro avion que no sea la familia.

—Mama... —Rei un poco ante su dramatismo, pero me encontraba muy feliz de volverlos a ver.

— ¡Joder, hermanito! Nunca vuelvas a hacernos algo asi —me separo de mi madre y me abrazo, antes de susurrar en mi oido—: mama, puede llegar a ser un terrible dolor de culo.

—Idiota. —Rei de nuevo. El era tan grosero y vulgar.

Papa me miro con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, antes de darme un abrazo fuerte.

—Hijo, me alegro tanto que estes bien y hayas vuelto. —Apreto aun mas su agarre.

—Gracias. —Les sonrei, me encontraba emocionado de volver a ver a mi familia, muy a pesar de que los dias en esa isla me hicieron sentir... Feliz con Bella.

— ¡Amor! —Un olor fuerte a perfume inundo mis fosas nasales y un cabello rubio estaba pegado a mi pecho abrazandome con fuerza—. Pense... Y-yo pense que nunca te veria mas.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Irina. —Le devolvi el abrazo, aunque mi mirada se desvio hacia donde estaba Bella, que me miraba... O bueno, miraba a Irina en mis brazos.

Yo... Yo no queria estar asi, queria estar con ella. Y eso haria, de echo hoy mismo hablaria con Irina, para arreglar cualquier cosa y terninar nuestta relacion.

Bella, se despidio con la mano y yo le di una sonrisa, esto solo seria un adios temporal, la volveria a ver.

.

.

.

Ahora creo en esa frase que la dramatica gente dice: "Nunca las cosas padan como quiero", bien porque a mi me quedaba en estos momentos. Habia llegado de la isla desde hace una semana aproximadamente y no habia podido ir a mi departamente, habia edtado en casa de mis padres mientras me consentia.

En otras circunstancias habria estado brincando en un pie, pero en esta no. No habia podido hablar con Irina y terminar con esta absurda relacion, ademas de que la habia tenido siempre a mi lado y aunque suene cruel; ella se estaba convirtiendo en un mosquito y yo odiaba a los mosquitos, habia tenido suficientes en la isla como para que ella se convirtiera en uno.

Ademas, no habia visto a Bella, desde ese dia en que se despidio con la mano de mi y tenia muedo de que ella creyera que lo vivido en la isla no fue mas que diversion y yo me iba a quedar con Irina, porque eso nunca. Y cuando digo nunca es nunca.

—Mama, creo que ya debo irme a mi departamento. —Hice una mueca mientras ella me miraba con atencion—. Es decir, ya tengo muchos dias aqui y... Necesito volver a mi casa.

Ella suspiro y se sento a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo a solas con Irina? Supongo que si, ella se la pasa aqui y nosotros lo estamos, debe ser incomodo no hacer sus necesidades in... —La corte con mis manos antes de que terminara.

—Yo ya no quiero a Irina, mama. —Suspire—. Conoci a una chica mientras estaba en la isla...

— ¡No me digas que es de esas exploradoras que se pierde en las islas y anda en busca de animales o tesoros! —Exclamo horrorizada y la mire mal.

—Nada que ver. —Ella lucio avergonzada y continue—. Ella es mi vecina y ese dia iba en el mismo vuelo que yo, pasamos tres dias juntos en la isla, ademas de que me ayudo a sobrevivir alli y no volverme loco. —Rei—. A su lado me di cuenta que no quiero pasar mas tiempo con Irina, ella y yo despues de todo no temos nada en comun y nuestra relacion no es mas que costumbre; no siento nada por ella.

Ella me sorprendio con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo ya sabia eso, de echo ya lo habia hablado con tu padre. —Puso su mano sobre la mia—. Habla con ella corazon y solo por eso, dejo que te vayas. Y por cierto, tienes que presentarme a esa chica.

—Es mi vecina y se llama Bella. —Sonrei mientras la recordaba con su pelo corto castaño, adornado con una bella sonrisa y sus picaros ojos verdes.

—Otra razon por cual te quieres ir, ¿no? —Inquirio con media sonrisa y asenti.

—Necesito verla, lo último que ella vio fue a Irina abrazarme. —Hice una mueca y mi mama, tambien.

—Entonces, ¿Cuando te iras? Tienes que hablar primero con Irina y luego con esa chica Bella.

—Y es lo que hare, por eso ahora llamare a Irina para vernos en mi casa. —Tome aire profundamente—. Voy a terminar con ella definitivamente. ¿Sabes? Desde antes del viaje ya estaba con esa idea, pero estaba indesciso.

Mama, asintio escuchandome con mucha atencion, ademas de sonriendome dandome a entender que me apoyaba en cualquier decision que tomara.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo, de verdad. —Acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, antes de besar mi mejilla y ponerse de pie—. Hice albondigas, ¿vienes a comer?

Sonrei abiertamente.

—Claro que si, mama, pero despues me ire.

Ella asintio sonriendo y yo la segui hasta la cocina, necesitaba tener el estomago lleno para lo que se avecinaba en un par de horas con Irina.

.

.

.

 _¿Podrias venir a mi departamento?_ Le escribi antes de enviarle el mensaje a Irina.

No le quise poner que necesitabamos hablar, ella ataria cabos y sabria que el final se avecinaba, ella era todo menos tonta. Quisa ella piense que quiero sexo y vendra mas rapido, cosa que me conviene.

 _En veinte minutos estoy alli, amor._

Suspire feliz. Ella vendria rapido y no sospechaba que la queria terminar.

Abri la puerta de mi departamento y mire la puerte frente a mi, donde vivia Bella. Extrañamente no se escuchaba ruido alguno... Quiza no estaba o ella —al igual que a mi—, su familia la secuestro para consentirla y aun no volvia.

Me encogi de hombros y me recoste en mi sillon negro, encendiendo la television poniendola en cualquier serie para entreterme y mantenerme sereno en lo que llegaba la que pronto seria mi ex.

El timbrr sono en menos de diez minutos, algo que verdaderamente me sorprendio asi que rapidamente abri la puerta encontrando a Irina en ella. Se mostraba difetente; su corte de cabello estaba hasta los hombros, ademas de que terminaba en puntas. Se le veia... Bien. Me gustaba como le quedaba y ademas su maquillaje era cambiado y... Me estaba dando una sonrisa coqueta.

Esto iba a ser dificil, ella venia a follar.

—Hola, amor. —Sonrio, antes de pegarse a mí en la puerta y comenzar a besarme el cuello y subir hasta mis labios. Quise alejarme pero me era imposible.

Vi como una chica pasaba hacia la puerta de Bella, y me miraba con desden y asco, antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo sin siquiera haber entrado o algo al departamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Inquirio Irina, al no ver respuesta a su beso de mi parte.

Solte un suspiro.

—Pasa y toma asiento. —Ella camino hacia el sillon y yo la segui, necesitabamos estar comodos y tranquilos para lo siguiente—. Ya vi tu cambio de look, te quede bien. Te vez hermosa. —Comente sinceramente y vi una sonrisa en su cara.

—Lo hice por ti. Quiero verme bien para ti. —Mordi su labio y casi hice una mueca, era claro que no le gustaria lo que venia.

—Gracias, Irina. —Mire alrededor—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— ¿Porque estamos tan lentos? —Rio y comence a subirse encima de mí, antes de volver a besarme—. Vamos, cariño. —Puso mis manos en sus senos y aunque en un tiempo atras adore esos senos ahora no.

—Irina... Necesitamos hablar. —Quite mis manos de sus pechos y la baje de mí—. Es algo urgente.

Ella se vio confundida un momento, antes dr acomodarse en su lugar y mirarme expectante.

—Irina... —Tome aire—. Esto ya no puede seguir, yo ya no puedo seguir con esta relacion.

Bien, lo dije. Ella solamente me miraba y lo hacia intensamente con esos ojos azules que tenia que parecian querer traspasar todo. Yo esperaba que ella me gritara, sr me echara encima... Pero no, solamente me miraba.

— ¿Dirás algo? —Inquiri alzando mi ceja derecha.

— ¿Que se supone que diga, Edward? —Suspire y se acerco a mi—. Al parecer tú ya tomaste la decision de terminar y yo ya no puedo decir nada.

—Tienes razon. —Deje caer mi cabeza en el sofa.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto de repente y la mire confundido—. ¿Por que ahora despues de dos años de relacion? Se que tu no me amas Edward, como yo lo hago pero te veias comodo y yo pense... ¿Es por el matrimonio? ¿Es porque yo quiero fornalizarlo ya? —Comenzo a parpadear alejando las lagrimas y senti caer la culpa a mi pecho—. Si es por eso, yo puedo cambiar... Puedo dejar de insistir. Lo juro.

Tome sus manos suavemente y las aprete un poco, mirandola.

—No es por eso. —Susurre y lleve sus manos a mis labios—. Yo te quiero, Irina y te quise pero... Existe otra persona que conoci hace poco tiempo.

— ¡Entonces no digas que alguna vez me quisiste, Edward! —Exclamo y quito sus manos de las mias, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas—. Si de verdad me hubieras querido alguna vez, jamas te habrias fijado en otra mujer.

Suspire derrotado.

—Tal vez tienes razon, pero de verdad que yo si te quise.

—No, Edward, solo sentiste pasion y tal vez un poco de cariño, pero no más. —Nego con su cabeza y quito con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Odiaba verla asi, me hacia sentir culpable y en cierta manera si lo era. Ella se habia cambiado de look y se puso sexy para mi y yo le salgo con esto.

Suspire sonoramente y la mire con culpa.

—Lo siento. —Murmure y ella se puso de pie, riendo de manera amarga.

—No importa, lo unico que me avergüenza fue el ridiculo que hice hace un momento. —Suspiro—. Que tengas una buena vida, Edward y... Hasta nunca.

—Cuidate y espero seas feliz. —Rapidamente me puse de pie y la envolvi en un fuerte abrazo, que despues de unos segundos ella respondio.

Nos separamos y tras darme una sonrisa, camino hacia la puerta y salio. Al momento que salio por la puerta, supe que ella habia salido por completo de mi vida... Para siempre.

.

.

.

Escuche fuertes ruidos en el departamente de enfrente que me impulsaron a ponerme rapidamente de pie y salir para saber el motivo de esos ruidos.

Abri la puerta y allí, frente a mí de espaldas se encontraba la chica que habia hecho cara de asco cuando me vio con Irina.

Aclare de mi garganta.

—Disculpa, ¿Que esta pasando que hay tanto ruido? —Le pregunte cortesmente a lo que ella se volteo fulminandome con la mirada.

—Vengo por las cosas de mi hermana. —Respondio—. Estoy segura que tú la conoces.

Frunci mi seño. No podia creer sus palabras.

— ¿Bella, se cambiara de casa?

—Asi es.

No me dijo nada mas, solamente se limito a voltearse y continuar dando instrucciones acerca de los muebles y de que queria que los cuidaran bien. No podia creer que Bella, se fuera. Queria saber el motivo.

Volvi a llamarla y se lo pregunte, pero la chica se limito a mirarme por un largo rato antes de finalmente soltar un suspiro.

—Bella, quiere un cambio. —Respondio y despues añadio—. Mira, yo se lo que paso entre ustedes, asi como tambien sabe que entre ustedes no hay futuro debido a tu novia. Tu quieres a tu novia y ella es solamente un estorbo, palabras de ella misma.

—Y-yo... —Negue con mi cabeza—. Ella no pudo haber hecho eso. Irina, no es mi novia ya.

Suspiro.

—Eso es algo que ella no sabe, yo no le dire nada. Si tu de verdad quieres explicarle las cosas o arreglarlas, buscala. —Me sonrio. Pase una mano por mi cabello, completamente exasperado.

— ¡¿Cómo esperas que sepa donde esta?! No tengo ni su número de móvil. —Gruñi.

Se encogio de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Entonces busca como contactarla.

Senti algo brincando en mi ojo y me di cuenta de que era un tic nervioso, histerico y de enojo; jamas iba a encontrar a Bella. Jamas.

.

.

.

Suspire pesadamente. Estaba esperando a que unos clientes llegaran, mientras tomaba un jodido cafe que ya hasta se habia enfriado. Odiaba a la gente impuntual, si no fuera importante este negocio ya hubiera salido de aqui y mandado a la mierda el contrato.

Mire mi movil de nuevo y nada, ni siquiera el idiota de mi hermano estaba en linea en whatsApp desde la madrugada... Quien sabe con quien hablando, bueno puede que con la gritona. Si, la gritona rubia cornuda que estaba en el viaje estaba "saliendo" con el idiota de Emmett.

Tenia dos meses, casi tres, sin saber nada de Bella. Me sentia triste de ello, realmente ella me gustaba, bueno aun, pero estaba pasando el tiempo y... Yo no sabía ni dónde buscarla, no tenía ni idea, y algun dia yo iba a tener que comenzar mi vida de nuevo. Como antes de conocerla.

Suspire y senti como algo golpeo mi mesa. Eleve un poco mi mirada encontrando a... A la pequeña Jazmin.

— ¡Hola!

—Hay, hola pequeña —le sonreí y eleve mi mirada viendo como su madre se acercaba a ella—. Hola… ¿Alice?

—La misma. Un gusto volver a verte… en otras y mejores circunstancias. —Se rio y tomo la mano de su hija—. Sabes que odio que te alejes de mi vista, amor.

Sonreí mientras la miraba.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. ¿Sabes? He permanecido en contacto con la rubia, Rosalie, y con Bella. —Eleva sus cejas—. Se todo lo que paso entre ustedes, Edward, también sé que tienes novia y por eso se ha alejado. Una pena le he estado dicho dado que se vea de lejos la gran química que había entre ustedes.

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde está? Yo ya no estoy en ninguna relación. Tengo dos meses sin estar en una relación. —Pase una mano por mi cabello sintiendo mi corazón martillar como loco—. Ella se cambió de edificio y su hermana no quiso darme señales de ella.

—No se Edward, a ella realmente le dolió verte con esa chica rubia.

—Bella… ¿Está bien? ¿Esta con… alguien? —Esperaba que no la verdad. Seguramente se me partiría el corazón y tal vez eso fuera mi karma por mi pésimo comportamiento con Irina.

—No, esta soltera. Aun. —Sonrió—. Te daré su dirección y teléfono, pero promete que la buscaras para hacerla tu novia y no para romperle el corazón.

—Te lo prometo… no, te lo juro. —Zeus, yo ni siquiera juraba y ahora me encontraba haciéndolo.

—Bien. ¿Tienes donde anotar? —Sonrió tomando asiento— por cierto, tú pagaras mi próxima comida.

Uh, ella podría pedir lo que quisiera y se lo daría… al menos en este momento.

.

.

.

Me pase la siguiente media hora —casi una hora—, fuera del gran edificio frente a mi debatiéndome en entrar y subir al cuarto piso departamento 114. Termine rindiéndome y antes de pensar aún más cruce la calle y entre al edificio. Toque tres veces y después de varios ruidos provenientes me tense.

— ¿Edward? —Bella estaba parada frente a mí con su cabello castaño un poco más largo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… —Me removí incomodo—. Estuve buscándote los anteriores dos meses, tu hermana ni siquiera quiso darme dirección o número telefónico para comunicarme contigo.

—Tú tienes novia.

— ¿Me dejaras entrar?

—No.

—No tengo novia. Irina y yo terminamos justo después de que regrese. Sí, no había terminado con ella cuando la viste besarme. —Vi que se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa.

—Vaya, así que para entrar a tu departamento se necesita ser soltero. —Comente mirando alrededor. Era muy parecido al anterior.

—Solo si se trata de ti. —Sonrió y vi cómo se comenzó a sonrojar—. Seré sincera Edward, me dolió, aunque no debió, verte besarte con ella a pesar de que probablemente tuve que ver en su ruptura…

—Tu solo aceleraste las cosas. —La interrumpí sin delicadeza—. Las cosas entre nosotros no iban mal, pero no avanzaban. Créeme ella prácticamente me pedía matrimonio o compraba el anillo y me lo daba para que le hiciera la propuesta. Ella estaba metida en la relación, el problema siempre fui yo.

—Ella…

—Lo sabe todo. No se lo oculte y nunca seremos amigos, pero no hay odio. —Me encogí de hombros—. Irina es una buena mujer y merece encontrar a un hombre que le dé la relación y compromiso que ella se merece; espero no haberla arruinado.

—Yo también. —Me siento y un momento después ciento un peso encima de mí. Miro con sorpresa a Bella que está encima de mí—. Lo siento si sueno egoísta pero una gran parte de mí se alegra de que no estés con ella.

—Ah… si, una gran parte de mí se alegró demasiado también cuando le pregunte a Alice si salías con alguien y dijo que no. En serio me dolía el pecho mientras hacia la pregunta. —Sonreí cuando ella se rio y planto un beso en mi boca.

—Te lo merecías. De hecho mereces que yo esté siendo toda fría y lejana, no toda empalagosa queriendo besarte y quizá… solo quizá quitarte la ropa.

—Me gusta más lo segundo. —Sonrió y nos besamos un momento—. ¿Estamos bien? —Pregunto contras sus labios.

—Podemos intentarlo. —Se aleja de mí poniéndose seria—. Quiero que te comprometas con la relación Edward. Yo no soy como Irina y no te estaré rogando por un anillo créeme.

—Lo sé. Prometo estar comprometido con la relación. Te daré todo. —Le guiño un ojo y me acerco a besarla—. Lo quiero todo en realidad, loca.

—La locura se pega, ¿Sabes?

—Espero lo haga. —La beso.

.

* * *

 **¿Hola? Espero alguien aun se encuentre esperándola (se que una al menos si xD), bueno en total. Se que es corto, pero ya se me había olvidado bien de que iría esta ultima parte así que hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Saben? En realidad el final que tenia en mente ayer y creo que desde hace meses atrás (porque eso si que recuerdo), es que esta loca y ese amargado no quedarían juntos :( me arrepentí como se han dado cuenta y espero disfruten este final de ellos ñ.ñ porque si no... vuelvo a escribirlo y esta vez ¡Separandolos!**

 **Bien, gracias a las que esperaron y me insistieron en que lo terminara ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima, nos vemos en mis otras historias :D**


End file.
